


I May Hate Myself In The Morning

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: John/Seth, M/M, Sethena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I may hate myself in the morning, but I’m going to have you tonight, Seth,” John comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Hate Myself In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to one of my best friends in the fandom and one of my favorite writers on FFDN, JacktheSinister JaketheJust.
> 
> She’s not a Sethena fan, but she gave me a request on Tumblr for the pairing with the prompt: ‘I should not be this attracted to the new intern.’
> 
> This was supposed to be something short and like always, I got carried away once I started writing this.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the song of the same name by Lee Ann Womack.
> 
> The line from the summary was also inspired by a lyric in the song.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John or Seth, I'd never leave my apartment.

As soon as John makes it to the bathroom at the club, he goes straight to the sink. He runs the cold water and splashes some onto his overheated face. John tries to calm his rapidly beating heart and will his erection away.

He needs to get his shit together before he rejoins his co-worker Roman and their newly hired interns on the dance floor. John takes a big, deep breath and he heads toward the door. The door opens before John can leave and it’s the _last_ person that John wants to see. It’s Seth, one of the interns.

“You ran off so fast. Are you ok?” Seth asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just really hot and needed some air,” John answers.

“I was dancing with you one minute and then you just vanished. I was worried,” Seth lets him know.

John raises an eyebrow. “Can you honestly call what you were doing dancing?”

“Twerking _is_ considered dancing by most people’s standards,” Seth argues.

“Not when you’re grinding all over my . . . ” John trails off with a blush.

“Mr. Cena, your face and neck are all red. You’re sweating and you’re pacing. Do I make you nervous?” Seth whispers seductively.

Seth backs John into one of the sinks before John can reply. Their bodies are close and there is barely an inch between them. Their foreheads and lips are touching. Seth gives John a gentle, closed mouthed kiss. John softly pushes Seth away before he can take things even further.

“Seth, we can’t. I am your _boss_ ,” John reminds him.

“So fire me,” Seth suggests.

“Seth, no. I’m not doing that. I picked you and four other interns out of the hundreds of people that applied. You’re going to make a great writer for the magazine. I won’t do anything to jeopardize that,” John says.

Someone comes into the bathroom and John exhales when he observes that it’s just an intoxicated person stumbling toward the urinals. John knows that if it was Roman who walked in on them, that he would have scolded him just for being so close to Seth.

“I wanted you the minute that I laid eyes on you. And don’t act like you’re any better. I saw the way that you were looking at me. Like you wanted to bend me over and fuck me right on your desk right there—”

John interrupts. “No. I was reprimanding myself for being so attracted to you.”

“I just want _one_ night. I won’t tell if you won’t,” Seth propositions.

“I may hate myself in the morning, but I’m going to have you tonight, Seth,” John comments.

* * *

John makes up a convincing story about Seth getting sick and needing to go home. John tells Roman that he’s going to take Seth home since Seth rode with the other interns. He explains to Roman that they can continue having a good time in their absence.

Seth smiles at how good of a liar that John is. John’s house is in a neighborhood close to the club, so it only takes about ten minutes to get there. He parks in the garage and then John takes out his keys. John opens the side door to his house quickly and he grabs Seth’s hand.

* * *

John and Seth hardly make it into John’s living room before they undress each other. John briefly detaches his mouth from Seth’s so that he grab a condom and lubricant from his bathroom. He pushes the pillows on his couch to the floor before he lays Seth face down onto the luxurious couch.

John is fascinated with Seth’s tattoo and he traces the symbols with his fingers. Seth shivers from John’s touch. He continues caressing Seth’s back and he lightly squeezes Seth’s ass cheeks in his hands.

“Your ass is perfect,” John compliments.

He spreads Seth’s cheeks and he slides his tongue along his crack. Seth groans at the unexpected pleasure. It’s been quite a while since he has been rimmed. John teases his hole by using the lightest pressure possible with the tip of his tongue. Seth whimpers at John’s leisurely pace.

“Fuck, John! Stick it in already!” Seth whines.

John decides that he has teased Seth enough so he obliges. He pushes his tongue passed the tight ring of muscles. Seth moans as he feels John’s tongue licking him where he’s most sensitive. John inserts his tongue as far as it will go and a deep satisfied sound escapes Seth’s mouth.

John’s face is buried in Seth’s ass as he continues tongue fucking him. Seth’s eyes close in ecstasy. John replaces his tongue with two of his well lubricated fingers. He spreads his fingers apart and Seth loves how stretched out that he feels.

Seth can’t believe how amazing that he’s feeling considering his cock isn’t being stimulated and John’s not _technically_ fucking him yet. Seth arches his back and shoves John away from him when John grazes his prostate with his fingertips.

“I don’t want to cum until you’re inside me,” Seth manages to say.

John flips Seth over, so now they’re facing each other. John tears the condom wrapper open with his teeth and he quickly rolls it on. He adds a few drops of lube to the condom for Seth’s comfort. John parts Seth’s legs as he gets in between them. Seth focuses on taking slow, even breaths as John patiently enters him. He winces when he realizes that John is only _half-way_ in.

“Fuck, you’re huge!” Seth exclaims.

“Did you expect anything else?” John retorts.

“No, but damn. I didn’t expect it to feel quite like _this_ ,” Seth explains.

John waits until Seth’s whole body is relaxed before he fills him completely. He wraps his hand around Seth’s hard cock to add some pleasure with his discomfort. John strokes him in rhythm with his thrusts and Seth bites his lip at the dual pleasure. The pain disappears after a short while and it turns into utter bliss.

Seth starts leaking pre-cum and it covers most of John’s hand. John brings his hand to his mouth and he moans at the taste of Seth. He takes two of his jizz covered fingers and he positions them in front of Seth’s lips. Seth eagerly tastes himself and it’s the hottest thing that John has ever seen.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” John tells him.

“And you love it,” Seth counters.

John can only nod in agreement. He absolutely loves how enthusiastic and energetic that Seth is. It has been a long time since John has fucked someone nearly ten years his junior. Seth’s young, tight ass feels like heaven to John. Seth has never been with someone of John’s size. The sensation of being so _full_ is new and exciting for Seth.

Seth wraps his arms around John’s neck and he pulls him down for a heated kiss. Their mouths mash together as John keeps up his almost brutal pace. Seth isn’t used to being treated so roughly, but he enjoys it. He accidentally bites John’s lip in response to the ferocious tempo and he draws a little blood. Seth unabashedly sucks it away. He’s not bothered by the slightly metallic taste.

John briefly pulls out of Seth so that he can flip Seth over onto his stomach. He now has a perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of Seth. John’s hands are gripping Seth’s hips so tightly that he’s sure his fingerprints will be indented on his skin. Seth buries his head into the couch cushions and his moans are muffled, but still audible.

“It hurts so fucking good!” Seth shouts.

“You like a little pain, huh?” John rhetorically asks.

John takes one of his hands and runs it through Seth’s thick two toned tresses. He tugs on his hair and Seth’s mouth opens in a silent cry. John has _literally_ fucked Seth speechless because he’s incapable of speech. John yanks the strands harder and pulls Seth’s head back until it’s resting on his shoulder. His mouth is right by his ear.

“You ever cum without touching your dick?” John questions in a low tone.

“No,” Seth replies breathlessly.

“I’m gonna make you and you’ll fucking love it,” John promises.

Seth shivers at John’s words and the sexy, confidence tone that he says them in. He can hear John grunting in his ear and it’s very arousing to Seth. John slows down his thrusts and before Seth can complain, he brushes the head of his cock against Seth’s prostate.

“Oh, fuck!” Seth shouts.

Seth’s head is spinning and he knows that he’s not going to last too much longer. John pounds into Seth’s special spot directly and the sensation is too intense for Seth. He yells John’s name as he experiences his first hands free orgasm. John has to hold his quivering body so that he doesn’t fall.

Seeing Seth look so satisfied and thoroughly fucked is all that John needs to climax. He fills the condom with his cum and he collapses forward. John makes sure that he’s not putting all of his weight on Seth, but he doesn’t pull out yet. The only sounds in the room are the clock ticking and John and Seth’s shallow breaths.

“Damn, John. That was the best sex of my life,” Seth tells him.

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” John replies.

Seth playfully hits John with one of the discarded pillows. “Fuck you.”

“I just did,” John responds with a smirk.

* * *

John groans in annoyance when the alarm on his phone goes off. He can’t reach onto his nightstand to turn it off because Seth is tightly coiled around his body. John’s eyes grow wide when he realizes who’s in his bed.

“Shit!” John whispers to himself.

He’s not hungover because he only had one beer last night, so his memory is perfectly intact. John can’t believe that he fucked one of his interns. He broke one of the cardinal rules of his job. Seth starts to wake up and he looks up at John adorably. Seth’s hair is disheveled and his big brown eyes remind John of a cute puppy. John has to look away to gather his thoughts.

“We fucked up last night,” John says.

“That’s not exactly how I would describe it,” Seth argues.

“If anyone finds out what we did—”

Seth cuts him off. “No one will. It’s was a onetime thing that we’re going to forget.”

“Do you _really_ think that you can forget last night? You’re going to fuck someone else and think about _me_ the whole time _._ You’ll wish that it was me fucking you instead,” John remarks.

“That might be the cockiest statement that I’ve ever heard,” Seth replies wryly.

“I do believe that you told me I was the best that you ever had last night,” John reminds him.

Seth bites his lip. “Ok, so maybe one night won’t be enough for me.”

“It won’t be enough for me either,” John confesses.

“So now what?” Seth wonders.

“We act professional around each other so no one suspects anything,” John suggests.

“And behind closed doors, you fuck my brains out,” Seth adds.

John mods. “Yes. Now, I have to get you home so that you can change.”

* * *

John tries to think about anything except last night as he walks into his office. He needs to be focused on editing articles for the November edition of the fitness magazine. His vanilla latte and egg white and spinach omelet are waiting for John on his desk.

“Your breakfast is nice and hot on your desk, Sir,” Seth informs John.

“Perfect! Thank you, Seth,” John tells him.

“You’re welcome, Sir. I aim to please,” Seth replies with a wink.

* * *

John places an online order for lunch at a bistro across the street. He sends Seth to pick it up for him. John tells his secretary not to let anyone but Seth into his office for the next hour. John has just finished closing his blinds when Seth returns with his lunch.

“That was quick,” John praises.

“I’m very efficient,” Seth comments.

John sighs. “I can barely focus on work today. I keep picturing you naked.”

“I keep thinking about your cock. My ass is still a little sore from last night,” Seth reveals.

“I told my secretary not to let anyone in here for the next hour. It looks like we’re all alone in my locked office,” John hints.

“And what do you suggest that we do, Mr. Cena?” Seth plays along.

“You mentioned something last night about me looking like I wanted to fuck you on my desk . . . ”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely enjoy writing Sethena and this was really fun for me.
> 
> I am a fan of taboo relationships and boss/intern is pretty hot to me.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this!


End file.
